Tea Party!
by Black Heart Inertia
Summary: Jodidas apuestas, nadie le mandó a hacerlas..."Genial, Kyle, felicidades por ser un iluso, te ganaste una entretenida y gay fiesta de té." Oneshot -Cartyle-


Tea Party!

South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

Pareja: Cartyle

* * *

"Extraño", era la palabra que definía su actual situación poco habitual, no se trataba de algo caótico, pero el hecho que fuese demasiado tranquilo lo hacía anormal. "Ridículo" era la segunda palabra para calificarla; lo último que quería y por lo que rogaba a su Dios, es que nadie los viese o nada lo salvaría de las burlas por un buen par de semanas, quizás meses. Sólo una cosa creía tener clara:

-_"No debo hacer más apuestas con Cartman"_- se dijo mentalmente mientras una de sus manos tomaba al sapo Clyde, sacándolo del asiento.

Aunque por más que se lo prometía, siempre terminaba haciéndolo nuevamente, por no perderse la valiosa oportunidad de recibir algunos dólares extras y ver al castaño humillado, eso último especialmente.

-¿Quieres más té Mariquita Pérez?- preguntó sosteniendo una pequeña tetera.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí, Eric, guapo e inteligente- se respondió usando un tono de voz más femenino.

-_"Por Moisés, que ridículo"_- puso los ojos en blanco y trató de no reír.- Gordo, ¿no has pensado que tienes un serio problema con ese enorme pedazo de ego?

-A ver, maldito judío, no soy gordo, soy fuertecito- alzó una ceja e ignoró el resto de la pregunta. Él no tenía problemas con su ego, que estupidez, sencillamente era genial, todos lo sabían.- ¿Más té, Kahl?

-No quiero té, quiero irme a mi casa, culo gordo.

-Pero Kahl~, estamos en una fiestita de té~…-arrastró algunas palabras para darle un énfasis más infantil.

-_"Intento de fiestita de té"_

-La idea es que comas algunos pastelillos, converses con los invitados…

-_"¡Coño, no pienso conversar con tus jodidos juguetes!"_

-Y bebas té, ¿no me digas que los judíos no pueden? Bueno, ustedes son bastante "especiales", no me sorprendería que…- tenía la intención de provocarlo

-Claro que podemos- funcionó, pues el pelirrojo lo miraba con una expresión de enfado.

-¿Entonces?

-Carajo, Cartman, esto es ridículo, ¿no estamos ya grandecitos para esto?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Apuestas son apuestas, hay que cumplirlas. Yo he cumplido las mías- se jactó con un aire orgulloso y una sonrisa de superioridad que no dejó de molestar al otro.

-_"Verdad, maldición, te detesto"_- por desgracia no tenía nada que reprocharle respecto al tema.- ¿No pudiste haberme pedido otra cosa? Como no sé…¿dinero?

-Kyle, querido Kyle, que poco agradecido eres. Sé que los judíos son unos jodidos avaros, tienen siempre su bolsita de oro judío al cuello y adoran sus judías riquezas más que a sus condenadas almas, por eso y como me siento benevolente, no lo hice.

-Culón, deja de insultar a mi gente- reclamó y tomó una de las galletas del plato, tirándosela en la cara.

-Maldición, además son temperamentales- masculló cuando el comestible proyectil se estrellaba contra su mejilla.- Piénsalo Kyle, pude haberte pedido que jugáramos al holocausto. Hum…o de roles, tú, el infortunado judío y yo, el grandioso Hitler, no, mejor Josef Mengele, el ángel de la muerte.

-Que idea más retorcida- dijo con total desagrado. Iba a agregar la palabra "enfermo" que no pudo a salir de su boca al ser interrumpido.

-O también que cumplieras otra vieja apuesta, un trato que firmado por ti y que nunca respetaste, relacionado con la existencia de los duendes, ¿recuerdas?

-_"Putos duendes."_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Imposible, tanto como creer que Eric no lo recordaría para sacárselo en cara. De todos modos, y por más que no le gustase admitirlo, tenía razón, pudo haberle pedido algo muchísimo peor.

-¿Más té Kahl~?

-Sí, más té, por favor- contestó sin ánimo, resignado.

-Kahl, estaría mejor si respondieses algo como "Sí, Eric, fuerte y hermoso, más té, por favor"

-¡En tus sueños, gordo, no lo haré!

Cartman dejó escapar una ligera risita, se estaba divirtiendo bastante, más de lo que esperaba. Eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de pasar tiempo con su judío pelirrojo favorito, las peleas y discusiones tontas, sabía que ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin ellas, sin aquella tensión que le daba un toque especial a sus vidas. Una clásica relación de…"amor-odio" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Levantó al sapo de peluche que dejó en sus piernas sin saber en que minuto y observó el frágil cuello, casi ni se notaba que lo habían reparado luego de esa vez que le arrancó la cabeza en medio de un ataque de rabia; no se podía esperar menos, le contagió el SIDA a propósito,…tenía que haber roto la XBox también.

* * *

_-Uh, chicos, ¿se enteraron de la nueva noticia?- preguntó un pequeño muchacho rubio, sentándose junto a ellos._

_-¿Te harás un cambio de sexo, marica?_

_-N-no, Eric- frunció el ceño._

_-Ya sé, aceptarás tener una cita conmigo- Kenny le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo._

_-Eh…e-eso tampoco- intentó apartarlo, sonrojado y nervioso._

_-Maricas- dijo Cartman, sin dejar de lado su almuerzo por algo que de seguro sería de poca importancia._

_-Al grano, Butters, ¿qué pasó?- inquirió el pelirrojo._

_-Hum, Wendy rompió con Stan, fue una gran discución en medio del pasillo, parece que será definitivo._

_-No sé por qué no me sorprende- comentó Kenny, tratando de robarle comida a Eric._

_-Apuesto a que ese par de hippies vuelven en menos de una semana- pinchó la mano del rubio con su tenedor._

_-No creo, él tiene su dignidad._

_-…Y el hada de los dientes existe. Stan le suplicará hasta que vuelvan, tardarán menos de una semana- afirmó convencido._

_-No esta vez- ¿por qué el deseo de llevarle la contra continuamente? Ni idea, pero se le hacía inevitable._

_-¿Quieres apostar, judío?_

_El aludido parecía indeciso._

_-¿Temes que tenga razón?_

_-Sí, apostamos- respondió desafiante."_

_

* * *

_

Volvió a dejar el peluche sobre su asiento, maldiciéndose por no saber cerrar la boca e ignorar cosas tan innecesarias. No siempre se puede ganar, en tal caso ¿no es mejor evitar la batalla? No se puede, el orgullo es más fuerte.

-_Bonito mantel_- lo acarició sutilmente.

* * *

_-¡Chicos, tengo una buena noticia!- exclamó alegre, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos azules._

_-Te ves feliz, ¿cuál es la buena noticia, Stan?-le preguntó sonriente a su súper mejor amigo._

_-¡Volví con Wendy!_

_-¿Ah?- su sonrisa se borró en menos de un segundo-"Buena noticia… ¿qué tiene de buena? Que alguien me explique"_

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡Pasaron sólo cuatro días, rata judía! ¡Gané!_

_-"Mierda, Stanley, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad masculina? ¡Ahg!"_

_

* * *

_

Jodidas apuestas, nadie le mandó a hacerlas. Era tan obvio lo de Stan y Wendy, fue un completo estúpido por pensar lo contrario, más bien, por querer llevarle la contraria a Cartman en aquella ocasión. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que haría todo lo posible con el fin de recuperar al "amor de su vida". _"Genial, Kyle, felicidades por ser un iluso, te ganaste una entretenida y gay fiesta de té."_

-_"Vaya…"_- observó con mayor atención todos los detalles que pasó por alto.- _"¿Es mi impresión o el maldito gordo racista se ha esforzado?"_

La mesita en el jardín ubicada justo en plena sombra, el bonito mantel, un juego completo de tacitas ¿acaso eran de porcelana? Lindas también, galletitas y pequeños pastelillos. Por más de niña que fuese, no era tan malo como se intentaba convencer, no mientras no los grabaran para esos shows de cámaras indiscretas y videos graciosos, como esa vez que Stanley y él lo hicieron varios años atrás.

-¿Te has esforzado en esta tonta "fiestita de té", no?- se lo hizo notar, un tanto sorprendido, sintiéndose extrañamente halagado- _"por Dios, no, que estúpida sensación"_- bebió un poco del té que ya estaba frío.

-¿Te parece?- le sirvió té al sapo Clyde y al peluche de panda.

-_"Que desperdicio"_-sacó una galleta y la comió lentamente.- Están buenas.

-Yo las preparé.

-Creía que fue tu mamá, ella cocina bien.

-Ahora sabes que también tengo habilidades culinarias- presumió con cero rastro de modestia.

-Quizás le pusiste veneno- bebió otro sorbo de té.

-No, judío tonto, les puse sucralosa.

-¿Ah?- se atoró y tosió un par de veces- _"ahora si es extraño"_

-¿Te sorprende?- tomó una galletita, acercándola a la boca del pelirrojo.- Recuerda que llevas ese riñón mío dentro de tu sucio cuerpo de judío pelirrojo diabético.

-Sí,…no lo entiendo- la apretó cuidadosamente con los dientes.

-Claro que no lo entiendes, judío, eres lento- se inclinó hacía él y mordió el otro extremo de la crujiente masa, rozándole suavemente los labios antes de separarse.- ¿Aún no es evidente mi intención?

-_"¿Intención? ¿Qué intención? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?"_- tragó la galleta sin siquiera saborearla. Todo fue muy rápido, el asombro no lo dejo reaccionar como habría de esperarse; un empujón seguido de la clásica pregunta -"¿qué mierda haces?"- y no por ello inteligente, pues contaba con una respuesta obvia -"intentaba besarte, idiota"-. La mera idea de que Cartman pudiese sentir algo por él sonaba como a una broma del día de los tontos, una de mal gusto.

Al ver que el judío no había contestado de forma negativa, se acercó nuevamente en busca de los labios que ansiaba probar con más dedicación, presionándolos con los suyos mientras una de sus manos se situaba en la nuca para evitar cualquier intento por apartarse. Quería más y a la vez disfrutarlos con lentitud, no tenía apuros, el simple tacto superficial y delicado le parecía el aperitivo perfecto, pronto iría por el plato de fondo.

Tembló ligeramente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, un cúmulo de sensaciones raras y contradictorias se apoderaron de su cuerpo como un demonio, conclusión: necesitaba un exorcismo de inmediato si quería expulsarlas. ¿Por qué no protestaba y sólo se quedaba paralizado? El beso se sentía… jodidamente bien, aunque el término "desagradable" quisiese abrirse paso en sus pensamientos lógicos.

-_"¿Qué es lo que yo siento por Cartman?"_- era la pregunta clave que se planteó confuso y extrañado, en especial consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo era tema tener otro tipo de sentimientos, aparte del "odio" y la rivalidad por él?- _"Desde hoy, tal vez, ¿o es desde antes?"_- meditar no resolvería nada, al menos no ahora. Actuar sin pensar y que resulte lo que tenga que resultar, fue su lema a partir del momento en que abrazó al castaño por el cuello, respondiéndole e intensificando el gesto, no iba a quedarse atrás.

Incluso algo tan íntimo y especial como se suponía que debía ser un beso, se transformaba en una competencia para ambos, donde uno trataría de dominar sobre el otro entre mordidas y roces bruscos. Cartman ya se deleitaba con el "plato de fondo" y Kyle, dejando de lado toda la confusión que después recibiría como una bofetada en el rostro, se disponía a demostrar que tenía el control, aunque el aire comenzase a faltarle.

-No sabes cuánto te "amodio", judío- susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

-"Amodio"…- buena palabra, juntaba perfectamente los dos extremos que generaban el caos en su cabeza.- Me suena a una confesión marica, gordo.

-Lo es- acarició su mejilla.

-Créeme, el sentimiento es recíproco- esbozó una sonrisa y sujetó su ropa, obligando a que se acercase más y finalmente dijo bajito contra su oído, sin omitir el vago deje de sarcasmo:- ¿Me servirías té?, Eric, "fuerte y guapo".

* * *

-…Kyle- murmuró un inocente rubio, de modo de no llamar la atención e interrumpir la clase.- E-eric te manda un mensajito- le entregó un pequeño papel.

El pelirrojo lo desdobló apenas llegó a sus manos.

" _El fabuloso Eric Cartman te invita a una fiesta de té en su patio después de clases. _

_Pd. Más te vale asistir, -mi- maldito judío"_

Tomó un lápiz y trazó con letra clara en la hoja:

"_Ahí estaré, culón."_

_

* * *

_

Fin~

Gracias por leer~! Espero que haya sido de su agrado .w. -muere y revive- Segundo fic de South Park, primer Cartyle (aw, inevitable, amo las relaciones de "amodio") D'x parecía que el destino me impedía escribirlo-en especial cuando mi compu se sublevó y se reinició, perdí la más de la mitad o_ó- ¿Eso importa? No, lo sé xD.

Dedicado a mis dos apoyos Sunako y Mey-las adoro, chicas- y bueno, también a los amantes de esta awesome parejita~.

Cualquier comentario bienvenido sea~, me harán una chica feliz (?) x3.


End file.
